


A helping hand with some herbs

by Trytyty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytyty/pseuds/Trytyty
Summary: Description of my OTP Regis and Shani if they have lived together
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Shani
Kudos: 1





	A helping hand with some herbs

My OTP is Shani and Regis from the Witcher. They are both single, so that removes many obstacles. They have common interests: Shani is a medic and Regis is passionate about the herbalist. They could travel together through the Kingdoms of the North and bring people help after the war. During this voyages they would have a lot of time for long talks and knowing Regis, it would sometimes be philosophical conversations. Shani would have found a partner that she could relay on and the vampire would have found a charming interlocutor. They both validate peace and quiet but don't stay away from the adventures sa I think they would have some careless trips.   
The age isn't important to either of them but maybe eventually Shani would decide to get turned so that the death wouldn't part them. But because she is very independent women that would be her decision. They would visit Geralt in Corvo Bianco and tell him stories about the amazing wonders of the nature that they have seen on a trail.


End file.
